trovefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Upgrading Gems
<< Back to the Guide listing In Trove, players can upgrade their class even further using Gems. These Gems will allow players to add additional stats, buffs and ability modifications to their class to enter higher Uber worlds and/or take on the Shores of the Everdark World. This mechanic of upgrading items was introduced in the Mantle of Power Expansion. This system however takes quite a while due to the sheer number of RNG put into getting the perfect Gem that suits a player's playstyle. Necessary Materials Here is a list of materials that are needed to be able to upgrade Gems: Main Upgrade Materials These materials are needed to upgrade the Gem: Other Items Related to Gems These are other related items that are involved in Gems and the upgrade system: Upgrading Gems Collecting Gems Gems come in a variety of elements type each with its own set values and rarity. Gems can only be obtained through Gem Boxes which can be obtained by completing Lairs and Dungeons in Uber leveled worlds; higher Ubers will give higher rarity gems: :Uber 1-2: Common Gem Boxes will commonly give Common Gems, uncommonly Uncommon Gems, and rarely Rare Gems. :Uber 3: Uncommon Gem Boxes will commonly give Uncommon Gems, uncommonly Rare Gems, and rarely Epic Gems. :Uber 4: Rare Gem Boxes will commonly give Rare Gems, uncommonly Epic Gems, and rarely Legendary Gems. :Uber 5: Epic Gem Boxes will commonly give Epic Gems, uncommonly Legendary Gems, and rarely Relic Gems. :Uber 6: Legendary Gem Boxes will commonly give Legendary Gems, uncommonly Relic Gems, and rarely Resplendent Gems. :Uber 7: Relic Gem Boxes will commonly give Relic Gems, uncommonly Resplendent Gems, and rarely Shadow Gems. :Uber 8: Resplendent Gem Boxes will commonly give Resplendent Gems, uncommonly Shadow Gems, and rarely Radiant Gems. :Uber 9: Shadow Gem Boxes will commonly give Shadow Gems, uncommonly Radiant Gems, and rarely Stellar Gems. Adding/Removing Gems All gems can be upgraded at the Character Sheet by pressing the C key. In this menu, there will be a gems tab where you can equip and upgrade gems. Player can equip a gem by dragging the gem to an available gem slot. More gem slots will be available as you level up you class by gaining experience. Here is a list of when certain gem slots become available: :The First Normal Water Gem slot is unlocked at level 10. :The Empowered Water Gem slot is unlocked at level 12. :The First Normal Air Gem slot is unlocked at level 13. :The Empowered Air Gem slot is unlocked at level 15. :The First Normal Fire Gem slot is unlocked at level 17. :The Empowered Fire Gem slot is unlocked at level 20. :The Second Normal Water Gem slot is unlocked at level 23. :The Second Normal Air Gem slot is unlocked at level 26. :The Second Normal Fire Gem slot is unlocked at level 30 (Max Level). You can also unequip/unsocket a gem from this menu. To do this, drag the gem from your gem tab to your inventory, however unsocketing gems has a Re-Gemerator cost. It is not recommended to switch/share Gems between classes because of the cubit cost of the Re-Gemerators. Have gems for each class to prevent using up cubits from sharing gems. Upgrade System In the same menu, you can upgrade gems to add additional stats, boosts, and power rank for your class. For every attempt at leveling a gem, you need Gem Dust and Flux for upgrades. The dust must be the same type as the gem in order for the upgrade to work (i.e. you cannot use Air Gem Dust to upgrade Water Gems, only Water Gem Dust can upgrade Water Gems). The cost of Dust and Flux will increase for every successful level on the gem as well as the chance of the gem to become cracked. If a gem happens to become cracked, it can still be used to boost stats but cannot be upgraded until it has been fixed. To fix a cracked Gem, you must purchase a Re-Gemerator at the store (with a cost of 500 Cubits) and use it on the gem as if you are upgrading it. Cracked Normal gems will need just one Re-Gemerator while Empowered Gems will take two. Leveling Boosts As the level of a gem is increased, the cost in Flux and Gem Dust is increased, the chance to crack is increased, the chance for a successful level-up is decreased and the number of attempts until the Gem Karma triggers is increased. There are 4 different boosts that can happen when successfully leveling up a Gem: * Small Boost (levels 2-4, 6-9 and 11-14) 5 small increases for each existing stat, +15 PR when 3 stats. * Moderate Boost (levels 16-19 and 21-24) 10 small increases for each existing stat, +30 PR when 3 stats. (equals 2 Small Boosts) * Moderate Boost+ (levels 20 and 25) 25 small increases for each existing stat, +75 PR when 3 stats. (equals 5 Small Boosts) * Large Boost (levels 5, 10 and 15) '''The next successful level-up will increase a single randomized stat value by a much larger amount than usual. The value of this increase is random (50%-100% 100-200 extra pr) on lesser gems, but fixed for Empowered Gems (always 100%, 200 extra pr). If the gem does not have 3 stats already, then one more stat will be added instead of boosting an existing stat. The gem cannot gain more than 3 stats. '''When do you get more stars on your gem? Stars on gems are simply an indication of Power Rank: What are the best possible Gems? As you can see, the stellar emp. gem has a power rank difference of 100 pr per level compared to the normal stellar gem, due to the fact it has a random ability (ex. spirit surge) that comes with the empowered gem (this adds 100 pr to the gem)__FORCETOC__ Category:Guides Category:Gems